Something About the Way You Look Tonight
by SarahCullen17
Summary: One-shot. What was Edward thinking as he waited for his bride in the ocean...and then finally saw her?  A songfic for an Elton John classic. No lemon, but some serious fluff!


Since I just posted a rather uncharacteristic one-shot ("Taboo"), I thought I would post a piece of fluff for my readers who prefer sweetness over kink. Sorry if you're not an Elton John fan, but his lyrics are still gorgeous and I think it works nicely.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Elton John and Bernie Taupin own "Something About the Way You Look Tonight."

* * *

"Something About the Way You Look Tonight"  
A one-shot in Edward's POV

**_There was a time I was everything and nothing all in one. When you found me, I was feeling like a cloud across the sun._**

Darkness. That is what is around me here in the ocean. Dark waters, dark skies, lit dimly by a pale full moon. I can see everything in crystal clear vision, but the darkness is inescapable. I'm shrouded in it.

This has been my life for the past century. Nothing but murky human memories and lightless vampire experiences. I firmly believed I would never find a light or even a little flame. Darkness equals nothing. No sense of passion. Darkness means that you rely on yourself and you are the only thing in your world. Darkness means nothing to live for.  
**_  
I need to tell you how you light up every second of the day._**

I didn't even have a hope of a whisper of a flicker until _she_ came. Isabella Marie Swan, the unbelievably bright light of my life. As I told her on that fateful night of our reunion, suddenly there was brilliancy, there was beauty, and everything was on fire. And while I knew it was wrong, I quickly fell in love with this angel. And somehow, she loved me-a cold, soulless monster.

More proof of how warm she is.

I've been focusing my ears on the sounds coming from the house on the island: first, the running water in the sink, and then the shower, and the slide of cotton against her skin. I smiled as I heard the scrape of the razor across her silky skin; she was preparing herself for me.

As if that were necessary. She was already perfect.

But now I'm listening to the sounds of her body. Her shallow breaths, her racing heart. I notice I'm breathing harder, too. If my heart were still alive, I'm absolutely positive it would be racing.

I'm finally going to get to see her-all of her. I'll feel her warm body against mine, the liquid heat of her most personal of parts. I moan as the truth of this sets into my body.

Finally, I hear her murmur to herself, and her footsteps finally lead to the front door.

Just in case she wants privacy, I turn around in the water and face the moon, my palms lightly tracing the very surface of the water. I need something to distract me from what I desperately want to do—run toward her, knock her on the sand, and devour her mouth and body.

She finally makes it to the water. I can hear every ripple against her soft skin. I can feel every drop of water that is displaced on my body by her little waves as she wades through the ocean. Breathing heavily, she walks to me…and places her warm little hand on top of mine.

"Beautiful," she murmurs, and I know she is talking about the decidedly lackluster moon.

"It's all right," I reply, turning to face her. My breath catches in my throat as my fingers twine with hers.

**_But in the moonlight, you just shine like a beacon on the bay._**

Her skin is glowing in the moonbath, and the curve of her graceful neck leads down to her smooth, beautiful chest and softly rounded breasts. I've never seen more lovely shapes. The water obscures her skin just above her navel, showing a little flash of her flat stomach.

She is gorgeous. It's everything I can do to keep from dancing in exultation.

"But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_," I breathe. "Not with you standing here in comparison."

She gives me a small smile, and I'm frozen. I can't move, I can't breathe, I can't think. I can only let my eyes graze up and down her body, admiring her small shoulders and the way her red lips contrast with her white skin. Her sparkling eyes search my face, occasionally darting down to see my torso her hands have already memorized in the past month of indulgent coddling in her father's house. I know that she can see the effect she has on my body. Her eyes widen as they flicker down to the water. And then she steps forward and places her hot little hand over my still heart.

And still in the same second, I'm bewildered. She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A seraphim angel, here on Earth. It is impossible to tear my eyes away. It is almost impossible to breathe.

**_And I can't explain, but it's something about the way you look tonight that takes my breath away. It's that feeling I get about you deep inside._**

I can feel nothing but love echoing throughout my heart and body. I swear I can almost feel my heart flutter. She is beautiful, she is perfect, she is _mine_. For one small second, I can see her viewpoint with perfect clarity. _Of course_ I want to have her forever. _Of course_ turning her into a vampire makes sense.

Bella—every cell of Bella, every inch of Bella's skin—is mine. And I won't be complete unless she spends eternity with me.

Her eyes run back up my body and lock with mine. Her pupils are completely dilated, possibly from the dim light…or maybe from euphoria. For one more second, I briefly wonder if my eyes have the same reaction. I know that human eyes dilate when they consume drugs…

Well, I'm high as a kite right now.

"I promised we would _try_," I say softly yet urgently. "If…if I do something wrong, you must tell me at once."

She simply nods. We've been through this.

And once again, my tongue is immobilized. I'm paralyzed with lust and desire and…love.

She stares at me questioningly, probably wondering why I haven't reacted. Little does she know the reactions that are exploding inside of me now—and threatening to explode _outside _of me. Always good explosions, though…

**_The way you look tonight._**

I'm wasting precious seconds of my wedding night, but my muscles are still locked in pure amazement. No, not amazement.

Awe.

However, she misreads my stillness.

**_With a smile, you pull the deepest secrets from my heart. In all honesty, I'm speechless and I don't know where to start._**

She takes another step and leans her head on my chest. "Don't be afraid," she whispers. "We belong together."

Those six words—simple, nondescript words—say everything that needs to be said. I finally know she's right. This little piece of the present is actually a sweet taste of our future together. Inseparably twined, irrevocably in love, we are constants in each other's life. We are constants in eternity. We have every day of the future of the world in front of us.

And I'm ready to embrace it.

I wrap my arms around her soft little body, feeling the swells of her breasts against my torso.

"Forever," I whisper.

She smiles in victory. I have finally given in to the argument within myself. Bella really does belong with me forever. There is nothing I can do to stop that from happening.

She has altered me so completely…

I can't go back to a life without the promise of a happy eternity. And eternity will never be happy unless she is spending every second with me. Bella has won, Bella has made the decision that we really do belong together forever. And I'm giving in.

_**And I can't explain, but it's something about the way you look tonight that takes my breath away. It's that feeling I get about you deep inside.**_

Though I love and cherish her human body—and I'm really about to _enjoy _it—I can't wait for the beginning of our eternal lives together.

I pull us into deeper water, still staring at her. My hands slide down her smooth back, pressing her entire being against mine. In that little second, it is enough to simply drink her visage in and feel her nerves playing with mine.

She raises her eyebrow. "Are you alright, my love?"

I nod, my throat thick with emotion. "I can't explain," I whisper, "but it's something about the way you look tonight..." I know I'm rambling, but it makes her face light up.

Her lips touch mine gently. Her kiss is her only response, but it is more than sufficient. It's everything. She is telling me that she's feeling the same thing, too. She is sharing her soft warmth with me. Every little whisper of our lips as they move in synchronization is assuring me that this is okay.

I'll be okay.

More importantly, _she'll _be okay.

And we have a lifetime of awe to share together.

**_The way you look tonight._**

I pull my beautiful, perfect wife up so she can wrap her legs around my waist. I hear and feel her heart race against my skin as my lips ravish her neck. I've never heard a more beautiful sound.

There _is_ something about the way she looks tonight, and finally, I can rest assured that I can be weakened by her sight every night…for the rest of eternity.

* * *

_Yay for fluff!_

_Care to leave me a review and tell me what you thought? Or if I've introduced you to/reminded you of an awesome new song? I'm admittedly gaga for Elton John's music but this song is a personal favorite in all categories.  
_


End file.
